


Baking 101

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baking, Gen, Valentine's Day, chocolate making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Valentine's Day was coming and Niki had decided to use the kitchen to bake her friends some chocolate. She was planning on doing it on her own, but three fourth years were about to change that.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Baking 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a Series. All Characters, Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"The ladies will be flocking over to me," Tommy stated, one morning, during breakfast—a day before Valentine's.

Tubbo rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he ate.

"And we're supposed to believe that because?" Ranboo asked.

"'cause it's true!"

"Uhuh," Tubbo and Ranboo said at the same time.

"You two are such dicks," Tommy said.

"Well that is not something that I think I would hear this morning," Niki said as she took a seat beside Tubbo—who was seating in the Hufflepuff table. "But then again," she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hi Niki."

"G'morning."

"Niki, talk some sense into these two, would you," Tommy said.

"What are you guys even talking about?" She asked, taking some food for herself.

"We're talking about how many women would be following me around tomorrow 'cause I'm just that cool," Tommy said.  
  
"You were the only one talking about that," Tubbo said. "Ranboo and I were talking about pudding before you came in."

Niki laughed at this. "I don't think it's impossible, Tommy."

"Ha! Told you!"

Ranboo—who was sat beside Tommy—flinch at the boy's loud voice,"Please don't encourage him," he told the girl who was across him.

"Ignoring Tommy—" 

"Hey!"

"—what do _you_ have planned for tomorrow, Niki?" Tubbo asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid," she said. "Although, I am planning to make chocolates for the group later tonight."

"Ohh can we help?" Tubbo asked.

"Yeah, if you want to," Niki said. 

"Yeah! I want to make a half white-chocolate, half-dark chocolate one!"

Niki chuckled, "What about you, Tommy? Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"No," Tommy said. "Baking is lame."

***

"I have the sugar," Tommy said, placing the bag on the counter.

"Alright, I think that's all the ingredients," Niki said, looking over the counter.

The four of them are currently in the kitchens—took little to no convincing for the elves to allow them to use it—and were about to make 17 servings of chocolate, one for everyone in their little group. 

"Let's start with measuring, yeah?" Niki said. 

So that's what they did. Tubbo, who just finished measuring the milk powder, called Niki over. "Do you think this is enough?" He asked.

Niki looked over and her eyes widen unintentionally, "That is way too much milk powder,: she said. "What did you do?"

"I measured it," Tubbo said, "the recipe said three and one-fourth, yeah?"

"Yeah, cups!" Niki exclaimed, grabbing the measuring tool and showing them to Tubbo, "You used a measuring glass!" She gestured to the tool on Tubbo's side of the counter.

"Ohh," Tubbo nodded. "Yeah, might have glanced over that part. Makes sense." He grabbed the measuring cup from Niki and went to remeasure.

"Why would you do that?" Ranboo exclaimed, catching Niki's attention.

"It was so so tempting," Tommy said.   
  
Ranboo groaned, "Ants are gonna come crawling to this hoodie 'til I wash it."

"What happened here?" Niki asked.

"He threw sugar on me!" 

"Did not."  
  
"You literally just said how tempted you were!"

"Boys, please," Niki scolded, "the elves are getting anxious with all the messing around. They're gonna start insisting to make the chocolate for us, and it won't be as special anymore."

"Yes Niki," the two said and went back to measuring—nudging each other in the process.

Niki went back to measuring the cocoa powder when she heard clanging. "It was Tommy," Tubbo said—despite being the only one near the pan.

"That's such a shit excuse Tubbo," Tommy said.

"Okay," Niki said as she watched Tubbo pick up the pan and giving it to her. "Now that everything's measured, we can start making the chocolates.

Niki made the boys stay back while she made the chocolates—it's not that she doesn't trust them. It's just that she _did not_ trust them at all.

A loud 'ohhh' came from the fourth years as Niki poured the chocolate in trays. "This should be set in two hours—careful," she said as the boys brought the trays to the fridge. 

"And after it freezes, we can carve them into things!" Tubbo exclaimed, closing the fridge door. 

"Uhuh," Niki said. "While we wait, why don't we think of the different designs we can put in them."

The four of them brainstormed designs while eating biscuits and sipping hot chocolates made by the elves. "I'm telling you, we just make Wilbur's look like shi—"  
  
"Or we make it look like a guitar," Tubbo cut off Tommy's sentence.

"Oh, it looks like it's been two minutes," Niki said standing up and heading to the fridge. She pulled out a tray and passed it off to the others. "Careful with knives," she warned. "I'm talking to you, Tommy."

"'ey!" Tommy said, turning to face Niki.

"Watch it!" Tubbo dodged the knife that Tommy was holding.

They were quiet for a minute, "Hey, hey look," Ranboo showed them his work. "Meow!" He showed the others a cat shaped chocolate.

"Aww, why would you do a cat, dogs are so much better," Tommy said.

"What's wrong with cats?" Tubbo asked.

"Yeah, besides, it's cats that are allowed here right? I'd say cats are the best pet here in Hogwarts," Ranboo said.

Tommy laughed,"You guys are so wrong," he shook his head.

"Oink."

The three looked at Niki, who was holding up a pig shaped chocolate. "Oink, oink!"

The four laughed, and eventually they finished making all the chocolates. They had a cat, pig, bee, cow and fox. A smiley face, another smiley face with a more square smile, a face with it's tongue out, one with a face that has square eyes and a frowning mouth, and a face made with white and dark chocolate. Two glasses, one was circular, the other square. A bandana, medalion, clock, guitar, and finally cat ears.

"Oh! I can't wait to eat me!" Ranboo exclaimed looking at the chocolate that was so obviously his. 

"We'll keep them in here for the night," Niki said. "And I'll distribute them tomorrow." Se placed the different shaped cookies back on a tray before placing them back in the fridge. "We should probably clean up."

The three looked at the counter that they used. There were still traces of powder everywhere, sugar granules on the floor, shredded pieces of chocolate that came from when they carved the shapes. Not to mention all the pots, spoons, and knives that they used.

"Yeah, okay."

_CRASH!_

****

Four students walked through a picture of a fruit bowl, all covered in white from head to toe.

"Well, it's gonna be a while before we're allowed back there," Tommy let out a nervous chuckle.

"We actually got banned from the kitchen," Niki sighed. 

"Yeah, for a whole fucking month!" Tubbo exclaimed

"How the heck am I going to get my unlimited supply of gummy worms now?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy!!! I'm back! Thank you for the support and being patient with me!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! This was meant to be a Valentine Special, and there's two more if you haven't read them. They're connected to this one as well, so if you want to know about:
> 
> Glimpses of Niki Handing Around Chocolates—Read Potion Delivery Mishap  
> After that I suggest reading Wilbur's Valentine 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
